Rainy Skies, Paradise, and the Guiding Wind
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana was a normal girl in high school...if she wasn't made fun of by a group of kids. She doesn't know what to do. But she then meets a white cat that leads her to the Cat Bureau where she meets Toto and the Cat Creation, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Can Hana trust him with her horrible secrets? Or will she cut herself form the world for good?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns characters. I only own Hana, which is my character.

This will be just a short fanfiction story, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Rainy Skies, Paradise, and the Guiding Wind **

* * *

A girl was in the bathroom, trying to get the pig's blood off of her clothes and hair. Her eyes were burning from crying.

This was the third time that she got embarrassed in front of the whole school from one of those cheerleader's evil pranks. This time, they used a scene from the movie "Cassie" and used the pig blood when she was going to do a performance.

After she thinks that she got the blood off of her, she grabbed an trench coat outfit that she took from the dressing room and left the school, making the collar of the coat tuck up to half of her face.

She didn't want to be a laughing stock when she left the school...but it was too late.

She heard kids snickering and laughing...even from the boy, Hoshi, that she liked since grade school.

Her name was Hana Tsushiyota.

She had black hair that fell down to her waist, but what caught people's attention was her mismatched eyes. One was an electric blue while the other was an intense, and yet warm emerald green. She was very skinny and had very pale skin.

She ran out of the school, as fast as her legs can take her.

She had no friends or family left. All of her relatives died and her parents are still being held in prison...

It was raining long before she left the school.

Hana hid under a tree as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees as the tears silently ran down her cheek. She then felt something in her pocket. She took it out and pulled out an instrument.

It was an ocarina.

She played a melody; it usually helps her calm down after something has happened. But...for some reason, she played not only a sad song, but a love song.

It was Serenade of Water.

It tells her how love is like a river, flowing through time and only growing stronger during the years. Tears started to flow down her cheek as she kept playing the song.

She is long willing for a friend to take her out of the shadows and into the light, but who would be interest in her? She's been all alone for her whole life...not a friend in a world.

She then felt something rubbed against her ankles, purring softly. Hana looked and sighed sadly.

It was an enormous fat cat with creaminess white fur with a hint of dark brown on it's left ear. He kept rubbing her ankles with affection, purring softly. Hana felt the tears strolling down her cheek.

Before the cat could leave, she picked him up and wrapped her arms around it; crying into it's fur with heartbreak and loneliness she endured for years. Even if she kept crying, it wouldn't heal her heart that turned to stone years back.

"Hey...don't cry. I hate seeing kids cry." But she kept crying into the cat's fur, ignoring the voice. She heard a sigh. "It's okay, kid...just let it all out." The gruffy male voice said.

Hana looked around and saw no one until she stared at the cat. "Don't cry, Chicky." The cat said. Hana stares at it shocked; tears finally stopping. "...you talk?"

The cat grunted. "Of course I can! All animals talk, humans just don't listen to us." He said. Hana stared at the cat that was on her lap. He cocked his head. "So...why are ya crying out here?" He asked.

Hana just now remembered. She leaned her head against the tree. "...small problems at school, nothing to worry about." She said. The cat cocked his head again. "No kid comes out of the school like their tail was on fire and say it was a small problem." He then got off her lap. He took ten steps, but then turned his head towards Hana. He took another few steps, then turned his head again.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Hana stood up and followed the cat. It did stop raining

At first, she thought he was just leading her to the crossroads, but then he started to leading her to who knows where. They passed many zip zags, alleys, roofs and stair cases until she reached out of another alley.

She saw a beautiful small town in a courtyard.

Hana walked towards the town, totally amazed from all of the small houses and the crow gargoyle on the pedestal at the middle of the courtyard. She suddenly felt herself being shrink down. She was tiny now, the town was now bigger than her.

The white cat took out the mail and sat on the chair while reading the newspaper.

"Uhhh...where are we?" Hana asked.

He ignored her.

Hana sighed, so it was the same with this one, huh? He just lead her here for nothing-

Suddenly, lights flashed around the courtyard from the setting sun, shining on a little white house with a green roof.

"Enough, Baron," The cat called over his shoulder. "Turn it off! No one is impressed with your cheesy light show, okay?" He asked as he flipped the newspaper.

Suddenly, as the sun sets, the lights faded and the doors opened from the small white house. The lights inside the house light up and the the double door way opened.

What Hana saw was surprising to her. It was another Cat...but more... elegant.

He wore a beige suit that matched his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. His brown classic shoes matching the color of his brown cane he held in one hand. His top hat sitting perfectly on his head between his ears. He had rich orange fur with a hint of sandy ivory under his chin. What caught Hana was his intense, yet comforting, emerald green eyes.

He took off his top hat with his gloved hands, which looked like human hands, and held it to his chest.

"Good evening," His English accent voice said. "Welcome to the Bureau."

Hana took a step forward, nearly tripping but caught her balance.

"...you're cool." She whispered. He seems to smirk at that comment.

"Thank you. You see, this world is off set from your world. This refuge is for creations." He said.

"Creations?" Hana didn't know what creations are.

He smiled gently. "Yes. When someone creates something, with all of their hearts, that object is given a soul, you see." He explained. Hana stared at him as he explained. "Like me," He then pointed his head towards the pole. "And Toto there."

Hana turned her head towards the pole that had a crow gargoyle that seems to glow with light. It was then transformed into a crow that made his eyes sparkle with life. Hana stumbled back a bit. "Th-That...that's..."

"That is Toto. A stone statue with a soul." The cat Creation explained. Toto turned his head towards the cat creation and Hana. He smirked around his beak.

"I see that you have another visitor today, Baron." Toto said.

"Indeed," He said as he puts his top hat back on his head. "And a fetching one as well." He said. Hana blushed from the comment. She turned to the creation. "...'Baron'?" She asked.

He smiled. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title." He said. Hana bowed.

"My name is Hana. Hana Tsushiyota." She said. Baron smiled at her manners.

"Well, then...what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Hana stared at him. "Problem? I don't have any problems." Hana lied. The white cat rolled his eyes and flipped the newspaper. "That's not what I saw, Chicky..." He said. Baron stared at her. "Where did you find her, Muta?" He asked.

Muta puts down the newspaper. "About...five miles from the Bureau. Found her under a tree while it was raining." Muta said. Hana blushed as she coughed a little. Baron became concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently place his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but he wasn't convince. She nearly toppled over, but Baron seems to caught her fall. "You don't seem alright, Miss Hana." He said.

Hana looked down in shame, knowing that she couldn't lie to Baron. She forgot that animals can sense human's pheromones to tell if they are lying or feel uncomfortable.

"Please...step into the Bureau." He said as he guided Hana inside the Bureau. Toto and Muta came in right after the Cat Creation and shy girl. Hana was amazed from the decorations inside the Bureau.

"Would you like some tea?" Baron asked. Hana smiled and nodded. He seemed to smile back as he went to the cupboard. "Would you like lemon or milk in your tea?" Baron asked.

"Milk, please." Hana said. "Good choice." He said as he smiled softly. She kept blushing. He then handed Hana a cup of tea. "That is own my personal blend of tea. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the taste." Baron warned her. Hana took a sip and smiled, tasting of warm vanilla with a hint of cream. "Wow, it's the best blend I ever had."

Baron smiled. "Then you're lucky." He said as he made a tea of his own. Muta grunted. "Still taste like boil grass to me." He said. Toto perched on the railing above the door way.

"Tea is too refine for your cruel taste buds." Toto commented. Muta glared at him. "At least I don't eat worms." He said as he sits down next to Hana. She stared at Baron confused. He seemed to catch her confusion at.

"They argue alot, but you get use to it after awhile." He explained. "Ah." Hana said as she sipped the tea some more. Muta then noticed something. "Hey, what's that on your sleeve?" He asked.

Hana looked down and then had a sad face that Baron noticed. He then saw a darkish red stain on her sleeve. "...it's nothing." Hana said. Baron noticed her mood had changed when Muta asked.

"Muta, Toto? Can I talk with Miss Hana alone for a minute?" Baron asked. Toto and Muta were confused, but then nodded as they left the Bureau so Hana and Baron can be alone.

Baron then sits next to Hana on the couch. "...are you not telling me something, Miss Hana?" Baron asked. Hana looked away. She then sighed. "...if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. Baron seemed surprised from her question. "Miss Hana,-"

"**Please**? Just...please don't tell anyone?" Her voice sounded broke, already starting to break down into tears. Baron softly laid his hand on the top of her hand. "...I promise not to tell anyone of what you are about to tell me." He said.

Hana explained what happened after she moved here from south of Japan, all of the pranks that had happened to her. She felt her heart lifting slightly from all of the memories she held up in her. Baron was listening to everything she was saying; holding her hand in case she needed support.

"What about your parents? Did they do anything from what you are enduring at your school?" He asked.

"...they are still being held in jail for child abuse..." Her voice was cracked slightly, ready to cry any moment.

She then felt herself in a warm embrace. Baron was holding her close to him; tightening the hug slightly. Hana felt her tears flowing down her cheek. She wrapped her arm around Baron's chest and cried softly into his crimson red vest.

Outside the Bureau, Toto and Muta actually heard the whole thing. Muta felt his heart broke for the girl. Toto had his head low, tears silently falling from his eyes sliding down his beak.

Hana felt Baron rub her back in soothing circles; still holding her close.

"Shh," He whispered. "...it's alright...it's alright." He stroked her silky black hair. It was soft and smooth.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Baron...I just don't know..." Hana said. She felt him tighten the hug. "...it will come in time." He said. As hard it was, he pulled away from weeping girl, his arms still around her shoulders.

"I want you to remember one thing, Hana. Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you have nothing to fear." He said as he stroked her cheek slightly; pushing one tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

Hana blushed slightly from his touch. She then smiled sadly at him. "I actually feel better now, Baron. Now that it's off of my chest, I feel better. Thank you for listening to me." Hana said.

He smiled warmly as he felt Hana's arms around his shoulders; hugging him tightly. "It was my pleasure, Miss Hana." He said as he returned the hug. Hana pulled away from Baron, staring at his calm emerald green eyes.

Hana saw the time. "I guess I need to get home. Will I...see you again, Baron?" She asked. He smiled and rest his hand on her cheek.

"If you ever need us, you always know how to find us. And the Cat Bureau's doors will always be open to you; be it day or night." He said.

Hana smiled and gave a small kiss on Baron's furry cheek. She smiled slightly; her eyes glowing with happiness and joy. "...thank you...for everything." Hana said.

Baron smiled and helped her up.

Toto and Muta saw that Hana and Baron were coming out and pretended that they were fighting.

"At least I don't look like a giant marshmallow!"

"Oh, yeah!? At least I don't have a Bird-Brain!"

"You already called me that, you idiot!"

Hana and Baron stared at the fighting duo. "I think they heard us. They just don't want us to know." Hana whispered while giggling. Baron chuckled. "Yes...they seem to do that often lately." Baron said.

Hana smiled as she bid Baron good-bye.

"Bye, Muta. Bye, Toto!" Hana said as she past them.

They stared at her and smiled, then went back to fighting. Hana shook her head and chuckled as she exits the Bureau, returning to her normal size.

As soon she was gone, Baron stared at the fighting cat and crow. "Toto." He said.

Toto broke up the fight as he glided next to Baron. "Yeah?" Baron adjusted his top hat. "You and me are going to follow Miss Hana so that she gets home safely. Muta, you are staying here and watch the Bureau." He said.

Muta nodded as Baron hopped on Toto's back. Toto then took off into the sky and slowly kept an eye on Hana as she leaves the alley way and came to the cross roads.

Hana looked both ways before crossing the road and went onto the sidewalk.

Hana felt someone watching her; but it was a safe feeling. She smiled softly; knowing who was following her.

Hana then heard laughing from girls and guys. She turned and felt chills going down her spine. It was the cheerleaders with their boyfriends. They saw her and came towards Hana.

Toto perched on a railing on a rooftop; close to Hana. Baron held his cane tightly and another object in his suit pocket.

"So," The girl leader said. "Did you enjoy the gift we gave you at the performance?" She asked. Hana's eyes got intense. "None of it was comfortable to me when you spilled pig-blood on me today. I don't know what I did to any of you." Hana said.

The girl's boyfriend laughed. "That's because you are weak. No wonder you don't have any friends at all. You are the loner type." He said. Hana was about to say something until she heard familiar words in her head.

_"Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you have nothing to fear."_ Baron's voice said.

Hana took a deep breath. "At least I'm brave enough to be myself. No one tells me who I am but me." Hana said. They stared at her shocked. "Are you saying that we are weaker than you!?" The girl said.

Hana shook her head. "No...I'm just saying that you are not believing in yourself. Why would you pick on people that did nothing on you?" Hana asked them. Everyone stared at the leader; shocked from what they heard just now.

Baron smiled warmly; glad that Hana took his words at heart. He slipped off Toto's back and into an alley way. He sipped the potion; transforming him into a human. He had orangeish blonde hair and intense emerald green eyes. He wore his beige suit that matched his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. His top hat on his head.

He stares at Toto and nods at him.

Toto glided down and perched on Hana's shoulder.

Hana stared at him surprised, but then smiled gently as she stroked Toto's feathered neck.

"Who's that?" The leader asked. Toto glared at them; and he doesn't do that to anyone other than Muta. Hana smiled. "This is Toto. He's my new friend." Hana said. Toto smiled and nuzzled Hana's cheek.

The leader pulled out a weapon. It was a pistol. Toto ruffled his feathers as he charged at the girl; snatching the gun away. He then drops it into someone's hand.

It was the human Baron. Toto perched onto Baron's shoulder. He stares at the group as they saw him. Most of them ran except for the leader. He walks pass her and stands by Hana's side.

"Kindly not to give Miss Hana anymore trouble at her school. Otherwise, I would turn you to the police." He said. The girl nodded as she ran to catch up to the group that left her.

Hana stared at him shocked. "Baron?" She asked.

He smirked. "I couldn't let you walk home all by yourself this late at night now, could I? Hope you can forgive me." He said. Hana smiled. "I'm just glad that you and Toto came on time." Hana said. Baron smiled as he puts his jacket around Hana's shoulder; protecting her from the cold.

Hana felt herself being lifted. Baron carried her in his arms. She blushed a crimson red as he starts to walk with Hana in his arms. "I-I can walk-"

"Don't worry." He said while smiling softly. Hana blushed from the smile. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"1206 Grove Driveway. It's a mile away from the Cross roads." Hana said. Baron smiled as he adjusted Hana in his arms. So slowly, Hana leaned her head against Baron's shoulder.

He didn't seem to mind.

She drifted to sleep in his arms. Baron smiled warmly. "Baron...what can we do? We can't just leave her at her house all by herself." Toto asked. Baron noticed and sighed. "Well,...I may have to go to the police department tomorrow morning and ask them about letting Hana live with us at the Bureau...but I wan't Hana's opinion on this first before we take action." Baron said.

Toto nodded as he slowly walked down Baron's arm and nuzzled Hana's cheek.

Hana felt herself being lay down gently on a bed. She knew it was Baron. She felt him stroke her hair gently.

Next Morning

Hana felt a beak running down her hair. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw Toto, smiling gently at her. "Morning Toto." Hana said as she sat up and stretched. She pulled the blankets off of her and stood up.

Toto flew and perched on Hana's shoulder. She went downstairs and smelled a sweet aroma in the air.

Hana went to the kitchen and saw the human Baron cooking breakfast. He turned to see Hana and smiled. "I see that you are awake. I hope that you like pancakes for breakfast." he said as he already made a plate for Hana.

She blushed. "I didn't know that you can cook." Hana said. Baron smirked slightly. "Someone has to feed Muta." he said. Hana giggled as Toto tried to contain his evil cackling.

Hana then thought of something. "Baron? Can you get the bowl of mulberries in the fridge. I think Toto will love to have that for breakfast." Hana said. Toto nuzzled Hana's cheek. "You just made my day, Hana." Toto said.

Baron sat at the table with his own plate. Toto was enjoying his mulberry treat. He smiled as Hana enjoyed his breakfast he made. "Hana...I want to ask something from you." Baron said.

Hana stared at him. "Yeah?" She asked. He then smiled softly as he held Hana's hand in his.

"...would you like to live with me, Toto and Muta at the refuge? Many of the houses at the courtyard are empty and it can get pretty lonesome at the Bureau with only Toto and Muta only arguing. It's up to you Hana if you want to go or not. I'm not forcing you this, since I want your opinion first." He asked.

Hana stared at him surprised. He wanted her opinion before making the decision? This was the first time that someone cared about her opinion.

Hana smiled as a single tear runs down her cheek. She walks up to Baron and hugs him tightly around the neck.

"Thank you, Baron..." She whispered as she tighten the hug slightly Baron smiled as he gave her an embrace in return. "Are you sure you want to go with this?" He asked.

Hana smiled as she pulled away. "It can get lonesome here as well with no one else to talk to." Hana said. Baron smiled. "When do you want to start packing, then?" He asked.

Hana smiled. "We could start right after breakfast if you want." Hana said. Baron smiled.

Right after breakfast, Hana started to pack with Baron's help. "Say, Baron? How are you human?" She asked. Baron smirked. "You see, Lune from the Cat Kingdom showed me a potion that will help me switch species. I can become human, cat or my creation form whenever I like." Baron said. Hana smiled. "Wow, that must be nice."

He smiled.

As soon as they were done, Hana stared at the house one more time.

Outside, Baron was waiting for Hana. He whispered a spell and all of her bags disappeared. Hana stared at him. He smiled. "Don't worry, they are at the Bureau. Come on, we have to go somewhere." He said.

He then held his hand at Hana. She gently held Baron's hand. It was soft and warm. Toto perched on Baron's shoulder. "Toto, why don't you go back to the Bureau. We'll join you soon." He said.

Toto nodded and took off into the sky.

Hana and Baron were inside the police station. "So let me get this straight, Mr. Gikkingen." Officer James said. He stared at Hana. "You wish to take Hana Tsushiyota in your custody from her parents who are still being held in prison?" He asked. Baron nodded.

"Yes. I also asked Miss Hana if she was comfortable with this and she said she was." Baron said while smiling softly at Hana. James stared at Hana. "Is this true, miss Tsushiyota?" He asked.

Hana nodded. "Yes, sir. Baron's is my best friend and he's really hurt from what happened to me and he wants to watch over me." Hana said. James sighed. "Can you sign at the bottom of the page, Mr. Gikkingen. When you sign this, you have full custody of Hana Tsushiyota until she's eighteen and she can decide if she wants to stay with you still."

Baron smiled as he signed the bottom of the page.

Hana and Baron walked out of the police station. Hana stared at Baron and smiled. "I guess I'm staying with you for awhile, huh?" Hana asked. Baron smiled. "It appears so, Miss Hana." Baron said.

Hana wrapped her arms around Baron's chest; giving him a tight embrace. "How can I repay you for doing this, Baron?" Hana asked. Baron smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Hana. "...as long as you're happy, you don't need to repay me." He whispered.

Hana pulled away, staring at Baron's green eyes. He noticed how her mismatched eyes glow. He stroked her cheek.

"We better get back to the Bureau. Toto and Muta are probably wondering why we are taking so long." He said. Hana smiled and held Baron's hand.

"Yeah...I guess so." She said. "Oh, by the way, Hana? If you want, I can escort you to and from school in case those children didn't get the message last night." He offered. Hana smiled. "Thank you, Baron. That actually made me safe." She said.

Baron smiled as he took Hana back to the Refuge...her real home.

* * *

Thank you for the supportion. I told you that it would be a short fanfiction, but this one just came on the top of my head.


End file.
